


Ocean Eyes

by writersblocked



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, i haven't watched ep. 4 yet, i just want landon to remember hope, landon loves hope and so does josie, they love each other but only because they both love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblocked/pseuds/writersblocked
Summary: "Because Raf was missing and even though he's a supernatural now he still feels like an outcast and he feels like a sham, but when he sees the currents in her eyes he finally feels like he can breathe."orJosie and Landon have more in common than they realized
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Ocean Eyes

"I wasn't trying to - y'know... kill myself. Not permanently, anyway." It's quiet when he says it. A voice that sounds a lot like one of his foster dads makes him worry he's made it awkward. Or - more awkward. But, the voice fades away when Josie's wide eyes soften and a comforting smile contorts her lips. "Listen, Landon, I'm Lizzie Saltzman's sister. I know what self-destructive behavior looks like. Just because you don't want it to be permanent doesn't mean it won't be." He lets her words hang in the air between them. She's right of course. But that doesn't stop the feeling in his gut. The emptiness that seems to burn in his chest like a burnt-out cigarette.

At first, he excused the feeling as a side effect from killing his evil mud-dad. He hadn't meant for his late-night habit to... become a habit. But, really if there was anyone to blame, Landon wanted to blame her. Granted, he didn't exactly know who she was, but he'd be lying if he said there was any other reason he was tying a rope to a cinder block.

"When - When I go under, I see images. Memories, maybe."

He can never retain any of it, of course.

Silver rings, cool against his skin.

Pale skin, smooth and soft, but surprisingly thick.

Pink lips, chapped and rough, but yet still so soft.

And blue eyes. Blue, blue eyes.

He thinks her eyes are why he prefers drowning himself.

"What kind of images?" Josie's voice is hesitant and her movements slow like she's afraid he'll run away if she gets too close. He doesn't blame her. He probably would. "It's a girl." He says and can't help the wistful sigh that escapes with the words. He finds himself admiring her even as he knows nothing about her. He often finds his mind trailing back to lingering memories (he thinks). The image of her curled lips and the faint sound of her laughter.

"I saw her in my dreams, but I could never hold onto it. It was like as soon as I woke up, she would just slip through my fingertips like she was never there at all." His fist curls at the phantom touch of fingers between his. Josie does the same. "H-how do you know she was in your dreams if you could never remember them?" Her voice is small and he watches as her hands interlock with each other. "I don't. It's more like a feeling. Like deep in the pit of my stomach, I know there's something wrong, but I don't know what. But, I realized, when I die, the feeling lessens. I remember. More at least." Josie is quiet, a subtle frown tugging at her lips as her thumb comes to stroke her palm.

"What does she look like?" Josie's voice is small and desperate like a child searching for answers, but Landon smiles as her features settle in his mind. "Well, she has brown hair and pale skin that contrasts it perfectly. She reminds me of fall. Cold, but...comforting, y'know?" Landon is fully aware he sounds like a thirteen-year-old writing poetry on Tumblr, but Josie nods along to his ramblings anyway. "And she's always wearing these two silver rings...and a necklace." He pauses, a smile and blush creeping along his cheeks despite himself. "And she has b-" "Blue, blue eyes." Josie finishes for him. He recognizes the same sigh escape her at her words.

When their eyes meet, the smile that decorated her face lessens, but doesn't vanish. "I see her too. In my dreams." Landon's mouth falls open slightly. He can't help the jealousy that burns in his chest at the thought. He had no right to be so possessive of this girl he didn't even know, but of all the things he knew about her, he was sure of one. She was his. His quiet little daydream to escape to. Because Raf was missing and even though he's a supernatural now he still feels like an outcast and he feels like a sham, but when he sees the currents in her eyes he finally feels like he can breathe. But Josie had seen them too. Had taken refuge in them when nightmares clogged her head. They'd both been drowning every night. Part of him wants to interrogate her. He wants to be childish and ask what her favorite movie is or what her parents' names are, but he doesn't know that himself. Because as much as he hates it, he doesn't know her. He doesn't even know her name.

"Who do you think she is?" Landon asks, he finds himself relaxing when Josie smiles at the question, a sparkle appearing in her eye. They both settle comfortably in their spots on the floor, their search forgotten for now. "Someone important." Josie says decisively. Landon nods his head as soon as the last syllable escapes Josie's lips. That much is obvious. "Why do you think we dream about her?" Josie asks. "I think she was really important to us. Or is? I don't know." Josie's lips settle back into a frown almost instantly. "Do you think she's dead?" Josie's eyes are already filling up and if the sight alone wasn't enough to make his heart clench the thought of the girl being dead surely did the trick. Landon shakes his head desperately, his curls swinging wildly at the movement. "No, she can't be." Josie nods, curling a knuckle beneath her eyes to dab at the small tears that had started to leak.

The two are quiet for a moment, letting themselves stir in their thoughts. Landon leans back against the couch with a thud, letting out a heavy sigh. "I wonder where she is." Josie crawls towards him then, falling back into the cushions with him. He feels the phantom touch of a hand resting in his again, but it's real, and it's Josie's. "We'll find her." She tells him. She sounds sure, but her hand trembles in his and when he squeezes it she lets out a shaky breath. "We have to."

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fanfiction about a ship in forever (i've been writing fanfics with my own ocs), so let me know how bad this is lol. idk, i just like the idea that what brought josie and landon together was their love for hope


End file.
